Memory systems can employ memory devices to store and access information. The memory devices can include volatile memory devices, non-volatile memory devices, or a combination device. The non-volatile memory devices can include flash memory employing “NAND” technology or logic gates, “NOR” technology or logic gates, or a combination thereof.
Memory devices, such as flash memory, utilize electrical charges, along with corresponding threshold levels or processing voltage levels, to store and access data. In storing the data, the memory devices may have some storage portions that provide faster operating speeds and other storage portions that provide higher storage capacity and/or density. While attempts have been made to optimize memory devices to best exploit these different capabilities, various challenges (e.g., numerous different usage conditions, changes in performance characteristics of the flash memory devices caused by usage, etc.) have made it difficult to take full advantage of the different characteristics.
Thus, there is a need for a memory device with dynamic cache management. In view of the ever-increasing commercial competitive pressures, along with growing consumer expectations and the desire to differentiate products in the marketplace, it is increasingly desirable that answers to these problems be found. Additionally, the need to reduce costs, improve efficiencies and performance, and meet competitive pressures adds an even greater pressure to find these answers.